micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Віртландія
Віртландія ( 'v¡rtlənd, відома також як Hayalistan в тюркських країнах), кібердержава, яка претендує на звання першої в світі суверенної держави, що базується в інтернеті. Віртландія — це експеримент в області легітимності і стійкості держави, що не має власної географічної території. Історія Віртландія заснована 14 серпня 2008 р. як громадська ініціатива. Вона представлена через офіційний сайт www.Wirtland.com. В даний час Віртландія управляється канцлером і має мету стати парламентською демократією. В кінці листопада 2009 року деякими громадянами Віртландії було ініційовано дискусію з приводу придбання плавучого засобу або земельної ділянки для подальшого юридичного процесу визнання державного суверенітету Вірталандії іншими існуючими державами і ООН land-for-wirtland.html Land for Wirtland? (Земля для Вінландії?) // The Times of Wirtland, 20 листопада 2009. В кінці 2009 року в Віртландіі виникла група громадян, яка стала займатися придбанням земельної ділянки в Сеуті і Мелільї — нейтральній зоні між і суверенною територією Іспанії Movement for Wirtland's Presence on the Ceuta and Melilla Neutral Strip. На початку січня 2010 року серед громадян Віртланії виник «Рух за Конституцію Віртландіі». 9.01.2010 року в Віртландіі відбувся перший в історії країни мітинг з приводу прийняття Конституції. 13 березня 2010 р. число громадян Віртландіі досягло 1000 чоловік. Тисячним громадянином Віртландії стала росіянка, яка проживає в Москві http://wirtland.blogspot.com/2010/03/wirtlands-population-crosses-1000-mark.html // The Times of Wirtland, 13 березня 2008. Населення Населення складається з громадян Віртландії і туристів. Населення в цей час становить приблизно понад 4000 осіб (станом на 1 грудня 2013 р.), згідно з офіційним сайтом. Громадянство Віртландіі є відкритим і безкоштовним для будь-якої людини, яка досягла 18 років Your Free Wirtland Residence Permit : How To Apply // The Times of Wirtland, 29 листопада 2008. Віртландія надає рівні демократичні права і не допускає дискримінації за ознакою національного походження, віку, релігії, раси, статі. Заявка на отримання виду на проживання доступна на 18 мовах Application for Witizenship in Thai: สัญชาติ ใบ สมัคร // The Times of Wirtland, 24 травня 2008 Тут. Віртландія має соціальну мережу своїх громадян «Citizens of Wirtland». Реакція ЗМІ Американський телеканал Фокс (Дивитися відео) і болгарське національне телебачення БТВ (Дивитися відео частина 1, частина 2) стали першими, хто висвітлив Віртландію. У листопаді 2011 року до них приєдналася (Дивитися відео). Відгук міжнародної преси — від CNN Туреччини Iste Hayalistanin en uzel kizi! // CNN Turk, 11 лютого 2009 до Радіо Росії Віртуальна країна // Голос Росії, 13 березня 2009. Монети та марки thumb | 200px | right | Золотий «Віртландський журавель» thumb|200px|Срібний «Віртландський журавель» thumb | 200px | right | Поштова марка Віртландії У липні 2009 року Віртландія почала випуск своєї першої золотої монети номіналом 10 ICU (international currency unit), відомої як «Віртландський журавель» («Wirtland Crane») Wirtland's gold coin has become available // «The Times of Wirtland», 24 липня 2009. Монета вагою 1/10 тройської унції викарбувана з чистого золота A Cybercountry To Offer Real Gold Coin // Impact Lab, 22 березня 2009. «Wirtland Crane» вважається першою золотою монетою, що випускається кібердержавоюA Cybercountry To Offer A Real Gold Coin // Extra Fine Coins, червень 12, 2009. 23.09.2009 року було випущено срібну монету «Віртландський журавель» номіналом 2 ICU, вагою 31,1 гр. Віртландія також випускає унікальні марки ручного виготовлення The First Postage Stamp // «The Times of Wirtland», 24 серпня 2008. Персональне посвідчення Віртландія випускає персональні посвідчення особи (ідентифікаційні пластикові картки) для своїх громадян. Заяви на випуск пластикової картки приймаються від усіх осіб старше 18 років, що бажають стати громадянами Віртландіі. Cite Country of Wirtland Issues National ID Card Impact Lab September 22, 2009 http://www.webcitation.org/66dbWhqxp. Анкети на отримання громадянства Віртландіі можна завантажити Тут і Тут. Джуліан Ассанж і Едвард Сноуден Віртландія стала першою країною, яка на знак підтримки діяльності надала громадянство Джуліану Ассанжу. Інформація про відповідне рішення Уряду Віртландії була опублікована 28 грудня 2010Cite Grants Citizenship to Julian Assange // Wagerweb, December 31, 2011 archivedate=2012-04-03. Також 21 липня 2013 уряд Віртландії видав посвідку на постійне проживання Едварду СноуденуWirtland citizenship for Edward Snowden // The Times of Wirtland (21 июля 2013). Примітки Додаткова інформація * Виртландия, F5 40 (129), ноябрь 14, 2011 * Виртуальная страна, Голос России, март 13, 2009 * Большинство людей в интернет-стране Виртландии — болгары, Радио Болгарии, апрель 14, 2009 * Первая золотая монета виртуального государства, Мир нумизматики, июль 22, 2009 * Первая золотая монета виртуального государства, Shopconros.ru, июль 23, 2009 * Виртуальные монеты, Sriblo, июль 28, 2009 * Монеты по неизменной цене, Sriblo, сентябрь 21, 2009 * Время «виртуального» серебра, Sriblo, сентябрь 24, 2009 * Kristan J. Wheaton, Wirtland: A New (?) Experimental (??) Cyber (???) Nation (????), Sources And Methods, November 30, 2008. * Veldmuis.com, Virtuele bewoners willen eigen ‘virtuele straatnamen’, Veldmuis.com, November 9, 2008. * Computertaal, Hoe krijg je een paspoort in Wirtland?, Computertaal, January 7, 2009. * Catherine Arrow, Fed up with your own country? Well here's a virtual one for you inhabit, PR from the Beach, January 8, 2009. * BTV Българите са мнозинство в интернет-държавата Виртландия, BTV, February 11, 2009. * Deborah Nason, Wirtland Evolves as First Country in Cyberspace, Internet Evolution, January 21, 2009. * Computertaal, Ontwerp Wirtland's munt!, Computertaal, March 16, 2009. * Impact Lab, A Cybercountry To Offer Real Gold Coin, Impact Lab, March 22, 2009 * BNR Radio Bulgarie, Les Bulgares sont les plus nombreux dans l'Etat de Virtlandia, BNR, March 25, 2009 * Ari Herzog, Wirtland Establishes Itself as Internet Country, GoverningPeople.com, April 1, 2009. * T. Jay Kane, Witizens of Wirtland, Associated Content, July 10, 2009 Ресурси Інтернету * Офіційний сайт * Мережа російськомовних громадян Віртландіі (неофіційна) * Газета «The Times of Wirtland» * Соціальна мережа Witizens of Wirtland | Російськомовна група * Twitter * Монети Віртландіі * Соціальна мережа Гайдпарку. Довга манжета. Wirtland — матриця свободи * Соціальна мережа Гайдпарку Рукав від Wirtland. Від депривації — до держави Категорія:Мікронації